There are several known types of machines for the production of wood veneers. There are, for example, the machines illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,520; 2,676,627; 3,441,069; 3,654,973; 3,680,612; 3,750,725; 4,063,578; 4,068,693; 4,069,850; 4,083,391; 4,089,354; 4,102,372; 4,137,957; 4,287,462; 4,392,519; 4,503,740; 4,503,896; 4,587,616; 4,601,317; 4,753,278; 4,791,970; 4,831,747; 4,893,663; 5,067,534; 5,101,874; 5,143,129; 5,381,841; 5,383,504; 5,385,185; 5,452,220; 5,490,548; 5,511,598; 5,562,137; 5,590,700; 5,680,887; 5,979,524; and, 6,102,090; Canadian Patent 1,204,985; German Patent Specifications: 2,501,936; 2,523,481; 2,523,482; 3,915,516; 3,928,941; and, Italian Patent Specifications: 1,084,683 and 1,126,371. The disclosures of all of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. No representation is intended that this listing is a listing of all art material to the examination of this application, or that a thorough search of all relevant art has been conducted, or that no better art than that listed here exists. Nor should any such representation be inferred.